One to Protect
by nadleehdylandy
Summary: This story hows some instances where the Suzaku seven forgets that their purple haired companion is not a lady, much more a damsel in distress and tends to forget the fact how insanely strong he is. Implied Tasuki x Nuriko


This chapter shows some instances where the Suzaku seven forgets that their purple haired companion is not a lady, much more a damsel in distress and tends to forget the fact how insanely strong he is.

 **#1** **Queen of Mischief**

Tamahome sighed for the 10th time that day. Its been a week since Miaka has left for home, and her return is still a question to him. He missed her alot although, he keeps on denying his feelings, deep inside, he knew that he has special feelings towards the priestess, and her departure doesnt help him at all.

His brooding was somehow interrupted by Nuriko's rant to no one in particular though, about the girls pestering him with questions if he finally get the emperor wrapped around her beautiful, delicate fingers. Tamahome sighed.

"Nuriko what's wrong?" he asked.

"Those girls, apparently finds it freaking hillarious to annoy the hell out of me. They keep pestering me with questions on how can I be so beautiful than all of them, when in fact I'm a male." the older warrior complained.

"I'am just a beautiful female soul trapped in a male's body" Nuriko slouched.

Tamahome couldnt help but laugh seeing Nuriko's frustrated figure. He and Nuriko apparently became close friends after their journey with the priestess. For some reasons, strange ones though, he couldnt even bring himself to treat or see Nuriko as a male as he is. The girls in the imperial harem is definitely correct with their comments about Nuriko's unearthly beauty which rivals even the Emperor's graceful looks.

"Wanna go outside? he suggested. The purple haired girl, I mean boy, turns to face him with a pout. Tamahome himself couldnt help but think how girlishly cute that expression was. Maybe Nuriko's right, he's just a girl trapped in a man's body, an insanely strong body as he might add.

"lets have some fun to cool your head off, its pretty dangerous for the entire palace when you start going bersek, with your mood, no place in palace will surely come out unscathe." Tamahome teased, Nuriko laughed at his witty remark and decided to cling to his arms and come along.

They're in the end of the busy capital when a group of weird looking man suddenly grabbed Nuriko and threatend her with a knife.

"What a beautiful prize you have with you mister. Mind if you share her with us.?" Tamahome gave the guy a disgusted look.

"Let go of her now or do you need some good beating up? You choose." Tamahome is not scared, as he can fight these villains, what he was frightened is to hurt Nuriko in doing so.

Nuriko maybe a man, but he's spend most of his time as a court lady before, there's no way that they include trainings on how to fight properly in their whole 'how to be an empress scheme'.

"Let her go!" Nuriko blinked at Tamahome's frantic voice.

It seems that the poor guy still hasnt fully grasp the fact that he's also warrior and he's, although he didnt want to accept it, a man.

Nuriko thought of a way to play with his fellow warrior. He put on a damsel in distress facade and act like she's terrified.

"Tamakins, help me" he said.

Tamahome being Tamahome failed to realize the mischievous scheme of his friend and panics alot when he heard Nuriko's pleading voice.

He fought his way to get Nuriko back and succeeded.

"I swear, Nuriko! Why the hell are you girls so troublesome?! First Miaka, and now you! I'm never getting you out of the palace again!" Tamahome yelled. Nuriko keeps himself from laughing at his distressed friend.

As soon as the slave traders started moving, Tamahome helds Nuriko's hands and ran away but escaped to fail when another set of villains surround them.

Tamahome went in front of Nuriko as gesture to protect the feminine warrior.

"Nuriko, get out of here. I'll handle this." he said.

Nuriko almost laugh at Tamahome's manly gesture of protecting him from harm, but decided then that he had trouble the younger warrior enough.

She saw an enormous tree and decided then what to do, as Tamahome was engaged in fierce starring battle with the slave traders, Nuriko uprooted the tree and smash all of them away in one blow which surprised Tamahome.

"Now then... uhhhm Tamakins?" he sared at Tamahome's defeated and surprised look in the ground.

"Why the hell did I even forgot that you're stronger than me, you mischievous freak." Tamahome said as he stood up.

Nuriko smiled at him.

"You look very manly back there Tamakins" he said then clings to his arms once again.

"Now why dont we just go back to the palace, my darling Hotohori must be missing me already." Tamahome snickered.

"Wont you be caught dead saying that?" he said.

"Nah, dont be jealous Tama-baby" Nuriko teased.

"Dont make me throw you out" He threatened.

"I'd like to see you try. You wouldnt hurt a lady would you?"

"I wouldnt, but too bad you're not a lady though."

*Smack*

"Hmmp, I'am more ladylike than Miaka is" Tamahome didnt reply at all, knowing that he touched a subject Tamahome was especially sensitive about, Nuriko decided to tease the younger warrior once more, he knew it'll take Tamahome's loneliness even for just a bit.

"and dont get all depressed on me young man. I swear if you act all lovesick to me, I'll kick your ass." he teased and Tamahome fumed.

"And who are you calling lovesick?! you should talk!"

Their banter continues until they both realized their in the palace already, Hotohori was in the grounds when the two came.

Nuriko still clinging to Tamahome with a winning smile, while the latter is obviously pouting.

Hotohori watched as the two walks over to him.

It may be a just a split second, but he somehow felt a little jealousy with the two warrior's friendship, Nuriko is much closer to Tamahome now, than he is with him.

"Good morning your highness" Tamahome said.

"Good day sire" Nuriko greeted as well.

Putting his unneccessary thoughts behind him, he greeted the two with a smile.

"Where have you been, you two?" he asked.

"Just walking around town sire, Tamakins here is feeling very lonely, so I had to cheer him up." Nuriko explained and Tamahome retort back as well.

Hotohori felt a pang of jealousy once again, he maybe the emperor but he is feeling down as well, too bad nobody cared to make him feel better. At least Tamahome have Nuriko for a friend.

 _Friend._ Thats right, although he wished to become friends with them, he was embarassed that he maybe the only one thinking, that they're friends at all. They maybe accomplices, allies, but do they consider him friend as well?

His thoughts were interrupted when Tamahome spoke of the incident earlier.

"Who cheered up who? I was the one who opted to take you out because of your foul mood, but I thoroughly regretted it! You're beatiful looks attracts not only boys, troubles too!" Tamahome pointed.

"Ha-ha, so you're attracted to me! Ha! I knew it." Nuriko teased.

"Why you little!"

"What do you mean trouble?, did something happened?" Hotohori asked, obviously alittle worried.

"Nothing major your highness, I were just caught by some slave traders in the capital earlier and..." Nuriko was cut off by Hotohori's furious voice.

"What?!" Both Tamahome and Nuriko were surprised by his outburst. Though he, himself didnt know why he felt such anger over the incident involving the feminine warrior.

"Tamahome, you were with her right?! Why did you let her be captured? Explain yourself." Her. He reffered to Nuriko as her.

The looked at each other, then both realized the situation. They, tried with all their might not to laugh for his majesty might kill the two of them.

It seems like, poor Hotohori as well, still hasnt fully accepted that Nuriko is stronger than both of them and could protect himself, and that Nuriko is not a female at all.

He noticed Nuriko's grip on the other warrior's arms. Hotohori, felt extreme sadness on the inside, upon realizing his actions all he could do is to explain himself.

"Nuriko is still a member of my imperial harrem, she..i mean he still is under my care, I have to protect her at least, that is your duty as well Tamahome" Nuriko blinked at his majesty's show of emotions towards him. He clutched Tamahome's arm once again, the two of them looked at each other before smiling openly at the emperor.

"I maybe the emperor but as fellow warrior and as a friend, although, i maybe getting ahead of myself into thinking you considers me as one, but at least as an ally, I want to keep her..him safe by all means possible, you as well Tamahome, I want both of you to remain safe. protect each other as friends do." He honestly said.

"That means you have to protect me and Tamahome as well sire, we're friends arent we?" Nuriko said

"Yeah, I think I needed someone to protect me from all the girls throwing themselves at me."Tamahome joked. "We're friends your highness, ever since the three of us got together, we never considered you as a simple ally, we consider you as friend from the very beginning."

And that's it.

The young emperor blinked a couple of times, the word friend seems to have a way with him, he felt surge of happiness inside.

And I have to protect you, Tamahome, Miaka and our other remaining friends that are yet to be found as well" Nuriko happily explained with that smile that so captivated him before when they first met.

"Your highness, you have your hands full though." Tamahome said as he placed an arm around Nuriko's shoulders.

"This lady, although he's not really a lady. *Nuriko elbowed him lightly* ouch! watch it!. "

"This lady is more troublesome than you think he is, dont be fooled your highness, if you wish to protect her as well, then you'd have to prepare yourselves for a bunch of troublesome hungry wolves they call men." Tamahome laughed at Nuriko pouted.

"Forgive me for this though your highness, but you're pretty stupid to think that we dont consider your as friend. You're one of us, so count on us whenever you need our help and we'll be right there." Nuriko smiled.

"You guys." Hotohori is touched by their words. He never felt like people accepting him for himself and not just an emperor he is, and these acceptance from the two made him really happy.

"Well, why dont the three of us go to the festival enjoy the free time we have, because I feel that our troublesome little priestess will be back soon." Nuriko encouraged and the two other men geniuinely smiled back at his attempt to make them feel better. He couldnt be happier to have the feminine warrior by their side.

 **#2 : Empress**  
It was in the middle of the night and Nuriko is brushing her hair when she felt an enourmous dark presence around the palace.

"Miaka" she thought before she ran off to where the presence is coming from, he saw Chichiri along the way.

"An enemy!" he said and Chichiri nodded in agreement.

As soon as they reached the room Chichiri located the enemy and revealed it. It tried to attack them and pursue its intent of killing the priestess.

He scanned the room to look for the the most vulnerable looking person in the area to use as a hostage.

And by vulnerable, in a room full of male warriors, only a girl is perfectly suited to be a hostage. At that he focused his sights on the girl..

"Nuriko! Watch out!" Tamahome said reaching out for his friend, but the assasin beat him out and captured Nuriko and threatened him with a knife yet again. Tamahome felt a sense of deja vu.

"Dont move or I'll kill this woman" the assasin threatened.

He maybe laying a hand on the empress of this country. The beauty he captured is only fitting for an imperial throne. All Suzaku seven that were assembled were all male as he have heard, so the girl present in an imperial chamber other than the priestess, could be no other than the future empress of Konan.

"Stand back or I'll lash out the throat of your would be killed right before your very eyes" he said.

"Empress?" Tamahome and Hotohori blinked.

"She?" Miaka and Chichiri chorused as well before the two of hem laughed along with Tamahome.

Nuriko groaned in annoyance.

"hahaha w-what can you say your highness? this.. this is so hillarious"Tamahome laughed heartily.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm being insulted you jerk!" Nuriko retort back

"Stay put, you damn woman or I'll kill you!" All Nuriko's movement seems pretty heavy for him and its taking a great toll on his powers. This woman is strong and dangerous, could she be...

His realization is too late as Nuriko clutched his arms, held his legs and throw him in the wall like he's just sort of a light pillow.

"I maybe a woman but I'm no damsel in distress." Nuriko said while looking down at him.

"And you're no woman either."Chichiri said.

"Grrrrr, shut it fox face"Nuriko said.

The assassin took the opportunity to leap away, this is enough surprises. How can a beautiful and gorgeous lady like her be a man and a celestial warrior with collosal strength that is. Konan is such a mysterious land, maybe thats the reason why Kutou wants it.

He successfully escaped the room, but was suprised to see that beautiful lady following him.

"Stop right there." she..he proclaimed.

He ran faster and faster, he needed to get away from that woman.

"Have it your way then." Nuriko said then in one pull, he surprisingly detached a portion of the palace railing of solid block and throw at him, effectively destroying the poor palace walls. If he successfully hits him, he'll be dead meat for sure.

 **#3 : The One to Protect**

"Tasuki slow down will you! you're injured remember?!" Nuriko abruptly pulled Tasuki as the latter is running towards the palace court.

"Let go Nuriko! If Tamahome is indeed here, then Miaka is in danger!" Tasuki said.

"We'll protect Miaka, but please Tasuki... I...we couldn't afford to lose you as well." Nuriko pleaded. And Tasuki must've seen the sincerity of the feelings of the purple hair warrior.

They were interrupted by the arrival of the other Suzaku seven minus Hotohori.

"Nuriko, its been confirmed. Tamahome is indeed back, but it doesnt look like he's here to join up with us." Chichiri said.

"I see let's go" he and Chichiri, along with Amiboshi and Mitsukake ran towards the open ground.

"Hey dont leave me here!" Tasuki groaned. That Nuriko! How can he just go into trouble?! He's a female right? Although he's the only one claiming that, he's still got a feminine body, and despite his collosal strength, he wouldnt stand a chance if he had to go fight against Tamahome. Isnt there anything she's afraid of.

Tasuki ran in frustration. Again, he referred to the older warrior as she! Damn Nuriko and her feminine looks for confusing the hell out of him!

As soon as he arrived in the open grounds, he immediately saw Tamahome, and by looks of it, he's still on the enemy's side.

He also noticed Nuriko's worried glance at him. No matter what Nuriko say, he's still a warrior, injured as he may be but he couldnt even bare to think of letting his friends fight by themselves, especially his feminine friend.

Give the priestess to me." Tamahome said.

Again, Nagako ordered him to kill the priestess with his own hands, all this people who went out to face him are unfamiliar to him, except one.

"Tamahome.." Nuriko said.

At that, Tamahome felt a weird sense of familiarity flowing inside. He didnt know if he'd met the girl but he really felt some sort of attachment to the purple haired warrior.

So he decided then, that he'll take a prize for killing all of the suzaku seven and their beloved priestess.

"You" Tamahome points at Nuriko.

The other warriors turns to their purple haired companion. Tasuki glared at Tamahome, he's got a bad feeling about this, and it looks like he will not want whatever Tamahome wants with Nuriko. His purple haired friend blinked and points himself as well.

"Me?" he asked confusedly.

"Yes, I'm definitely taking you with me back to Kutou after I kill your precious priestess and the Suzaku seven." Tamahome declared, Nuriko just blinked in confusion, why would Tamahome wanted to take him as well?

"What?!" Tasuki burst in anger. He hurriedly went in front of Nuriko as if telling Tamahome that he is off limits.

"You're not taking Nuriko you bastard, over my dead body!" he proclaimed.

The other warriors gathered protectively in front of them as well, not letting Tamahome any where near Nuriko.

"Im going to take her after I kill all of you!" Tamahome declared.

 _Her._ Tamahome seems like he's forgotten Nuriko as well, as he seems like he's mistook him for a girl. Explains the man's proclamation of taking him for himself.

Tasuki is getting annoyed more and more, how can this Tamahome even thinks that he'd let him take Nuriko away from him and from all of them. Ogre boy will have to take him down first before he can even lay a hand on his friend.

Nuriko felt a little weird having his friends protect him as if he was Miaka. it looks like Tasuki is ready to go for the kill, so is Chichiri and the others. Not that he didnt feel happy for their care but he was sorta feeling uneasy about being protected. He maybe a female at heart, but he's also a warrior, and he has his duties as well. He doesnt need to be protected, he's also one to do the protecting.

Hotohori after locking Miaka up, also went to the ground to face Tamahome. His poisoned friend came into view, as well as an unexplainable sight of the other Suzaku seven, seemingly protecting and shielding Nuriko for some reasons, especially Tasuki. Something must've happened.

"Lets get this over with so we can go back. Tell me... where is the priestess of Suzaku." Tamahome proclaimed.

"Tamahome!" the emperor called out.

"Ah, you must be the very happy to have met you" Tamahome sarcastically said.

Hotohori gave a second glance at his friends.

"You came for Miaka, I suppose, but what do you want with my friends?" Hotohori asked

Tamahome laughed.

"Your highness, if it isnt any trouble, can you give her to me?" Tamahome said pointing at Nuriko.

"Nuriko? What, in heavens sake do you want with our friend?" Tamahome didnt respond but gave away an evil smile, enough to bring Tasuki mad, Hotohori as well.

"That's it, you will never have Miaka, and certainly not Nuriko." Hotohori proclaimed.

And their death match to protect what's important, began.

 **#4 Marriage Proposal**

The whole empire is in uproar for some reason. The whole palace seems very busy with something.

"The prince of the Hokkan empire will come to visit our country for an alliance. This is a great opportunity to strengthen the relationship of our nations." Hotohori explained to the Suzaku seven and Miaka.

"What does the prince looks like?" Miaka asked.

"I heard, He's a great looking young man, almost as our age or say they say." Nuriko explained.

An hour later, Nuriko is roaming around the palace gardens when he noticed someone sleeping in the bushes. Out of curiousity and out of impulse and usual response to sleeping Tamahome, he pulled the sleeping guy by the leg.

"Hey what's the big idea?!" the mystery guy tearfully sat andstared at Nuriko.

"Oh, hello there mister. Why are you sleeping here outside, you'll catch a cold." Nuriko said.

The guy stared at him for a while before he looks away with a blush on his face.

"I.. I'm okay. Im just lost, that's why." he said while looking away from Nuriko's gaze.

Nuriko smiled, the guy seems a lot like Tasuki and Tamahome with his abrupt attitude.

"Do you want me to help you? Tell me where you want to go, I'll come with you." Nuriko smiled sweetly at the mystery guy who's staring at him with a blush on his face.

The guy was definitely captivated by the warrior's beauty.

"I..I can manage..somehow." he said.

Nuriko stood up and pats his head.

"I know you can, but I doubt it right now. Where did you came from anyway, and where are you heading to? Its dangerous to lurk around the palace vicinty as you may be captured by the guards, do you want me to escort you if you have some business here?" Nuriko offered.

A genuine concern for the boy she just met is something that attracted the mystery man to the purple haired warrior. An open mind and a beautiful heart. Not only that, graceful body and an ethereal looks as well. The holy guardian of the southern kingdom must be gracing him today on his journey, he thought.

"Its alright, I can find my way. Thank you for your concern, I appreciate it." he said as he stood up as well.

Nuriko noticed the handsome features of the young man who's taller than himself. He's got this gentle yet strong and graceful aura that could even rival his majesty's.

He smiled once again at the boy before atempting to leave, but was abruptly stopped when the boy reached for his right hand and kissed the top of it. Nuriko couldnt help but blush at the gesture, she was caught off guard.

"Before you leave my lady, will you do me the honor of telling me your name." The boy said.

"I'am known as Kourin, but my given name is Nuriko. It's an honor to meet you. " Nuriko said, slowly taking his hands back.

The guy smiled. Nuriko seems to have a familiar ring to it, he didnt know but he heard it somewhere, somehow.

"My name is En, its nice to meet you Nuriko." guy said.

Nuriko just smiled at the guy, he excused himself as he had already heard Tasuki calling him.

Nuriko gave one last nod before he left for the court, Tasuki's going to be angry if he came out late again.

Its in the afternoon when all of the Suzaku seven, and other government officials gathered in the imperial throne to welcome their guests from the northern kingdon.

"May I introduce, prince En of the Hokkan empire." at that Nuriko turned his head on the door and comfirmed that the guy he met eatlier was the price they're expecting to visit.

The guy must've felt the warrior's gaze as he turned to his direction and there he saw Nuriko gazing at him as well.

Unable to control the happiness that he felt he immediately ran towards Nuriko and hugged the feminine warrior which surpised most of the audiences especially the Suzaku seven and the priestess.

"I never thought we'd see each other again so soon Nuriko." En happily said.

"En, I mean your majesty, its good to see you again too." Nuriko smiled, he didnt know if he should hug the prince back first , or stop his friends and especially Tasuki's murderous intent.

"Have you met Nuriko prince En?" Hotohori broke the silence and glaring contests.

The boy let go of Nuriko and faced the Emperor.

"Yes, I have, and forgive me if this is too sudden.." the boy glance at Nuriko first before proudly facing the emperor.

"I want to ask for her hands for marriage." he proudly said.

"What?!" the entire audience exclaimed.

"I want to marry you Nuriko. you heard me right, I want you as my empress." En held Nuriko's arms into his chest.

"Come with me to the Hokkan empire." he proclaimed.

Tasuki fumes on the view.

"Say that again you brat and I'll toast you" he said through gritted teeth.

And as if on the same boat as Tasuki and as protective he is to the purple haired warrior whom she considers as a big sister and sometimes brother as well, Tamahome found himself in silent agreement with his bandit friend.

"Im sorry your majesty but Nuriko cant come with you much less marry you, he has a duty to uphold as one of the Suzaku seven. "Hotohori explained, not wanting to turn this into a mess. He knew of the warriors' protectiveness to the seemingly only 'female' member of their group, aside from Miaka of course. He'd seen it many times, especially with Tamahome and Tasuki. And honestly, thoughts of Nuriko being taken away from them, is not really an idea he liked either.

"You're one of the Suzaku seven?"En asked Nuriko.

The latter gave away a forced smile. He sure do hope that the prince isnt serious with his proposal at all.

"That's great, all the more reason for me to stay by your side and protect you as you uphold your duties to your priestess and to your kingdom." Nuriko sweatdropped at the statement.

He can feel the heavy pressure coming from his friends. At that he actually prayed that the prince will go back to his country unscathe, or not traumatized at all.

 **#5 : Turn-off**

Tasuki's constant grumbling and Tamahome's frown is never a good news. Nuriko thought as he glance to his companions over dinner with their imperial visitor who especially request to sit beside him and even pulled a chair for him as a sign of courtesy. The guy was obviously trying to impress him.

"So En, your highness, do you wish to see the capital tonight? We are having a harvest festival, you might want to join us. I can send my court advisers to accompany you." Hotohori offered.

"I would love to, but can I especially request Nuriko to join me?" the prince surprisingly took Nuriko's left hand in his and smiles to the pruple haired warrior who flash an obvious annoyed smile. The prince is definitely hitting on him.

*Crack*

Tasuki seems really pissed enough as he is already playing with his tessen as if he's ready to fry the lovesick prince with it. Tamahome's grunt and poking of the poor meat with his fork all over while glaring at the prince says he's furious as well. Hotohori's obvious fake smile surprisingly indicates the emperor's temper as well.

The prince' open display of affection towards their treasured friend is definitely a bad idea. Nuriko is now really convinced that his friends never considered him as a male at all judging from their reactions, they seem to be on the same boat as the prince.

"Uhhhm. its a pleasure your highness but I have to pass. I have some errands to do" he politely decline the prince as not to cause further bloodshed.

"Errands? I can help you if you want" the man's concerned look sent shivers down his spine

"Uuuhm, its okay your majesty, I can manage" she insisted.

As their imperial visitor left for the capital, Nuriko found himself in the middle of his ranting friends. They were in a locked room discussing some plans on how to keep the young prince away from him.

As the conversation went through and through he was surprised into what extent his friends was willing to do to keep him. Its almost touching if not for it being so weird at all.

As soon as his majesty returned from the capital, their "Operation make the prince dislike Nuriko" commenced immediately.

Tasuki grabbed Nuriko's hands and locked the two of them in his quarters peeking as the prince wanders around looking for his feminine companion.

"Tasuki! What the hell are you hhhmmmmp!" Tasuki immediately covers Nuriko's mouth in attempt to stop him from talking.

"Ssssh, quiet down or I'll kick your ass. Let us handle things okay? He's not taking you anywhere, not when I'm around" Tasuki said.

Nuriko is almost touched by his flame haired friend's protectiveness, and his friends' as well.

Now Nuriko is starting to wonder what in the world are his friends up to. The two went outside as soon the prince is out of sight, then they both join their friends watching their plan unfolds

The first phase of their brilliant plan is to see if the priestess of Suzaku can attract the prince.

Their plan is for her to 'accidentally' bump with the prince.

"I..I'm sorry, your majesty." Miaka was sure, she wears an extra revealing outfit, a sleeveless and above the knee dress she once wear in a prom.

"Its alright, I'm sorry as well." he said. She noticed the prince looking at her exposed arm and concluded that she's perfectly gotten his attention.

She was sure that by the looks the prince is giving her, that he's attracted to her in some ways. He scanned her for a brief moment then removes his imperial robe to wrap Miaka up with an innocent, pure concern and completely unattracted look

"Its too cold out here priestess, you should wear more clothes to cover you up. It would be trouble of you get sick. Goodnight" he said, before he bids his farewell, leaving the surprised priestess at all.

"I was flat out rejected" Miaka said in disbelief.

The warriors walked to her and watched the prince's retreating figure.

"You're trying to compete with me, of course you'd be rejected." Nuriko teased.

"Take it back you bully!" Miaka complained to Nuriko who laughs at her friend's frustration.

"I cant say, I'm surprised. I kinda expected this though" Tamahome said and the others nod in agreement.

Miaka smacks Tamahome's head in return. "Hmp! Jerk!"

Part one is definitely a failure.

Before lunch, Nuriko was forced to do a study session with Chiriko and to appear to the young prince that the former is pure beauty without brains. They intentionally let the prince listen to Chiriko while bombarding Nuriko with questions which he acts like he couldnt get at all. But instead of being disappointed, the prince patiently waited outside the room before smiling at the 'depressed' warrior. And as if it didnt bother him at all he comforted Nuriko by offering to study with him.

"I may not be as clever than Chiriko-san, but I can help you with your studies. Though, I dont think I can answer that kid's questions as well." he said as he starts massaging his temples. "I'm having a headache just thinking about it" he said with a stressed looks at well making Nuriko laugh. His royal prince smiles upon seeing Nuriko's happy look and it surely made his day a lot better. Nuriko the prince's genuine smile, he can pretty much say, that the prince is really an understanding and kind person. A grunt and silent curses courtesy of his friends hiding somewhere he couldnt see,maybe it was Chichiri's magical power, made him remember that they're suppose to make the prince to dislike him, he feel sorry for the prince though, but he sure doesn't want to be Hokkan's ' _empress'._

"Thank you for your kind offer your highness, I appreciate it. However, I've had enough studying for today, wanna join me for a walk instead?" he politely asked and the prince happily agreed.

The second plan fails too, so they're quickly switching to plan number 3, which is to appeal to the prince that Nuriko's unladylike at all, as Mitsukake suggested.

The went to the palace gardens to take a walk. Nuriko was wondering what his friends meant when they said that they'll help him appeal like he's unladylike at all.

"Uhm Nuriko" startled, the purple haired warrior faced the prince which is standing a little but too close in front of him. He stepped away for a bit and forcefully smiles.

"W-what is it your highness?" he said.

"Marry me Nuriko." he said once again making the purple haired warrior blush for some reasons.

A scent of something burning caught his attention and concluded that his friends are hiding somewhere out of sight and the smell of something burning is a definite sign of Tasuki's displeasure.

"Uhhhm, is..isn't it too sudden. I mean we just met and.." he was cut by the hurt looked flashed on the prince's handsome features.

En turns his back so that Nuriko couldnt see his expression.

"I see, you dont remember me." he silently mumbles, but it didnt escape the feminine warrior.

"What do you mean by...kyaaa" As soon as Nuriko attempted to walk towards the prince, something appeared on the ground and caused her to trip, gladly he was caught by the prince, but their current position is somewhat odd enough. He was on top of him and the prince's arms are wrapped around his waist.

Nuriko looks back to what caused him to trip and recognize it as Mitsukake's leg, though for some reasons it disappeared immediately. So that's how they tend to do things. Make him appear clumsy first. He sighed, his friends definitely have a one way of thinking sometimes.

"Uhmm Nuriko"his thoughts went back to the blushing prince underneath him.

"S..sorry your highness" he abruptly stood up and reach out a hand to the prince as well. He pretends to dust himself upon seeing the embarrassed look on the prince's face.

"I'm sorry, Im just always so clumsy" he said with a smile.

"I see" The prince smile as well and reached out a hand to Nuriko. Not even a hint of displeasure or disappointment was seen. The latter confusedly stared at it for a moment.

"You said it yourself, you're clumsy. Take my hand, i'll be your guide. I dont want you tripping all over me throughout our walk right?" the prince smiles genuinely and for some reasons Nuriko felt a little guilty trying to change the man's feelings at all.

Somewhere, Tasuki is now angry to the umpteenth level. First Nuriko tripped, yes that's part of the plan, but him falling on top the prince and with the bastard's arms around him is just too damn much, not to mention, the two are now walking holding hands, although Nuriko looks quite uncomfortable, it didnt make him feel any better at all!

He grabbed Tamahome's collar.

"Why the hell did you push Mitsukake you birdbrain" he said.

Tamahome did the same gesture.

"Oh yeah! Now you're a genius!" he said.

And the royal rumble began. The other warriors completely ignored the two and followed their purple haired friend.

This time their fourth plan as proposed by Tamahome, is to show the prince Nuriko's strength. After all what kind of man will not be discouraged when a woman is stronger than stronger.

Nuriko sighed as he saw Miaka and Tamahome standing on the pavilion. A sudden flash of power, he guess coming from Chichiri caused the pavilion to collapse and buried his friends. He felt a momentary flash of panic thinking that the two could be hurt for real, until he turns his head back and saw the real Miaka and Tamahome hiding in the bushes with his friends.

The two buried in the ruins are nothing more than illusions.

He sighed upon seeing the prince in panic. But to his surprise, the prince removes his imperial robe and went to the collapsed pavilion himself and though he knew removing few rocks wouldnt help the unfortunate couple he still tried his best with pure concern and worried gaze. Now, Nuriko is really feeling guilty.

"Let me do it your majesty." he said.

And as to not invoke any argument, he lifted the solid parts of the pavilion and safely rescued the victims.

As soon as the two illusions left. Nuriko turns to look at the prince who's back is turned away from him. The man was quiet for some reasons.

"Nuriko.. I'm sorry." he started.

Nuriko was as actually thinking that the prince is finally unattracted to him, that they have already succeeded with their plans.

"I knew it! My plan worked well!" Tamahome said proudly to Tasuki who snobbed him.

"Nuriko.. I" Nuriko was prepared to reply to the prince that there's no need to apologize for whatever his feelings for him are now, but was surprised when the prince took his hands and kissed it.

"Y..your highness.." Nuriko startled.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't be of any help. Im sorry" he said again.

Nuriko couldn't help but feel pity to the prince.

"Majesty, its not something to apologize at all, Im doing my job as a warrior and it s not like i cant handle things earlier, its alright." he ensured.

The prince starred at him for awhile then cupped the purple haired warriors face. Nuriko knew what was coming and he didnt like it at all.

Before he could step back, he was abruptly pulled back into a broad chest and arms wrapped around him,he looked up to see Tasuki glaring intensely at the prince wearing same expression.

"Tasuki.." Nuriko started attempting to stop the intensifying silent argument between the two.

Tasuki looked at the feminine warrior in his arms.

"Let's go, you need to rest., Forgive me your highness but I'm taking her back." he said as he pulled Nuriko away from the prince without letting go of the warrior in his arms.

Tamahome and the other warriors walked to the two but Tasuki just nods in recognition and walked passed them taking the purple haired warrior.

As soon as they're out of sight, and reached Nuriko's room. Nuriko moves away from Tasuki and the flame haired warrior reluctantly let go of him.

"Im sorry Tasuki, but I really wanted to rest" he said.

Tasuki's unusual silence made him realize that his friend is not in a good mood as well.

"Yeah, you should" he was given an affectionate pat on the head.

Nuriko decided that he's got a headache, and he want nothing more than to lay in his bed and sleep, he removes the ribbon on his braid and lets his long and gorgeous locks flow freely as he walk towards his room. But before Nuriko had a chance to go inside his chamber, he was surprised when a guy suddenly scooped him up bridal style and took him away.

"What the hell?!" he said.

"Quiet you idiot. We dont want to wake the entire palace up, your imperial perverted suitor is just around the corner." Tasuki said obviously displeased by his almost kiss with the prince.

"What do you think you're doing you idiot?" he asked to his flame haired friend.

Tasuki didnt reply, until they're in his room. He gently deposited his purple haired friend in the bed before facing him with a serious look.

"What?" Nuriko frowned at him. Sometimes he couldn't simply figure out what his bandit friend is thinking at all.

"You're not coming with him to Hokkan are you?" Tasuki asked seriously.

Nuriko rolled his eyes in disbelief. He stare at his friends eye in silence, trying to let him know he's not making sense at all, but Tasuki didnt seem to waver.

He sighed in defeat, and cupped the flame haired warrior's face and pinched him.

"Why would you think that? Why would I come with someone I just met and leave my friends huh?" Nuriko said while happily pinching his friend's cheek.

Tasuki held the purple haired warrior's hands in his, in attempt to stop the playful and affectionate gesture of his friend.

"Just making myself clear. No one's taking you away and you're not going anywhere with me ?" Somehow, Tasuki's serious and intense voice made him succumb to what his friend want, although he has no idea totally where his _'friend'_ is coming from.

"Good, now lay down and rest assured that, that lovesick prince will not even lay one finger on you tonight." he said.

Ah, so that's how it is. Tasuki thinks that En will come over to his room and assault _her_ in his sleep. He tried his best to control a smile from spreading across her face, the younger warrior has definitely a sweet side to him. The bandit gave him a reassuring smile and playful pat on the head before turning around to leave only to be stopped by Nuriko's hands on his arms.

"Where are you going? I thought we're going to sleep together" he asked.

The bandit obviously flushed at his seeing Tasuki's reaction, Nuriko blushed as well at his choice of words. He then covers the embarrassment by pulling him to the bed as well. As soon as they're laying, he snuggled close to the young man using his friend's arm for a pillow.

"What in the world are you trying to pull you over strength woman!" he complained but he wasnt resisting at all, afraid that he might anger the purple haired warrior who appears to be having fun hugging him in a tight bear that he didnt like it at all though.

"Hmmm, keep the volume down, Im tired and I really want to sleep now Tasuki. Goodnight" Nuriko mumbles.

"Tch. you're not going to pass out on me would you?" no response.

As he peeks to see Nuriko's face, the purple haired warrior's slow and soft breathing indicates that he's already sleeping. He must be all worn out because of their problem with the lovesick prince.

Thinking about the prince touching his friend or even being too friendly to Nuriko, makes Tasuki so annoyed for some reasons he couldnt quite get.

He shifted his gaze to the sleeping woman in his arms. As wrong as it may sound, he couldn't just convince himself that Nuriko is not a woman at all. How can can they expect him to? Everything about Nuriko is feminine, except for his colossal strength at all, so he couldnt be blamed if he's having trouble accepting his friend's gender at all.

He smiled as he watched Nuriko's peaceful look while sleeping, he wanted to protect the purple haired warrior, wanted to make her smile all the time, wanted to be by his friend's sight all the time. He unconsciously removes some strand of hair in Nuriko's frame, admiring the beauty in his arms he smiles and leans down to kiss Nuriko on the forehead. Let the entire world be damned, he's never going to this one go and not on his lifetime will he ever let Nuriko be taken away. No, definitely not.

On the palace grounds

En is walking around the imperial grounds admiring its beauty, partly occupied by thoughts of the purple haired warrior.

He had never seen such beauty. Surely with the vastness of his empire he couldn't say that he'd seen all the females in the land, but to think that even his father's imperial harrem is of no match to Nuriko's unearthly beauty.

His thoughts were interrupted by an ethereal figure standing by the palace pond. The woman has a beautiful aquamarine hair that perfectly blends with the moonlight.

The said woman, turns her head to him and smile brightly. He then concluded that Konan empire is indeed a land graced by beautiful maidens.

The lady in blue approached him and did a courtesy, he smile in return.

"Your majesty, its an honor to meet you, I'm Chi.." Chichiri caught himself before he blurted his name out, that would definitely ruin their plan, and surely he will never hear the end of it from Tasuki.

"Chi?" the prince asked confusedly.

"uhmm Chi, yes. That's my name you know." Chichiri mentally smacked himself as his habit of adding "you know *no da*" in his every sentence made him look weird in the prince's eyes

Tamahome,Miaka and Hotohori were hiding in the bushes and nearly burst in laughter in Chichiri's obvious mistake.

"Uhm., I'am one of the Emperor's court lady, a member of his imperial harrem. You know... uhmm you know its really a pleasure to have met you, your highness." Chichiri said.

En politely smiled at the warrior. And started a conversation with a topic the latter's not surprised to have.

"Uhhhm, Chi. If you're also one of the court ladies, then you know Nuriko right?" at that Chichiri sighed. The plan to captivate the young prince and direct his infatuation and attraction to another lady is definitely a failure. His disguise is definitely not working towards the prince. He actually had a hard time transforming into a lady who can even match, if nor surpass, the feminine warrior's beauty.

Hotohori as he listened, was not surprised at all, Nuriko's beauty is almost unrivaled, hell, its been a while since the palace has been first turned upside down by a woman aside from the priestess, and that woman had been Nuriko himself when he first entered in his imperial harrem. His entire council was almost even sure that the next empress has been found.

"So Chi, do you know anything about Nuriko? What is she like?"the prince asked with a happy expression, and Chichiri knew that the prince has a deeper feelings for the purple haired warrior more than what they thought as mere infatuation and love at first sight.

"Forgive me your highness.. but, what attracted you to our friend? His.. i mean, her looks couldn't possibly be the only reason you would want to marry her right?"

The prince smiled sadly at Chichiri's questions.

''This isnt actually the first time Ivee been here in Konan, I've been herre when I was just 11 years old. As a kid, I was very excited to explore the kingdom entirely so I escaped the guards and went into the city capital alone. I was fine by then until a group of thugs tried to kill me, but.. I was saved by a girl, an exxtremely strong girl." the prince explained and Chichiri figured it out immidiately

All the Suzaku warriors listening turned thir heads to Nuriko who seems confused at all and trying to figure out what the prince is talking about.

"By the girl, you mean.." Chichiri said and the prince nodded.

"Yes, it was Nuriko." he said with a smile on his face.

"I still remember how he calls me stupid for wandering alone the city capital, she was very angry at me for some reasons but she told me that I should be responsible for all my actions, cause a good man will never let anyone get hurt on his account and as a man I should be strong to protect what's important and I should learn to fight for myself as well. It was the very first time somebody scolded me for being irresponsible, I was entirely shock but at the same time I was too stung by her words. Before she left she smiles at me and at that I knew I'm in love" the prince explains.

At his explanations, something hit Nuriko's mind.

"It's him? That wimp I saved on the capital that day was En?" he face palmed.

"So I tried to find her, but I was soon informed that she entered the imperial harrem of the emperor of Konan. But knowing that there's a tendency that she might become this country's empress, i never gave up and I'm happy I didnt, cause I was able to meet her again." the prince said with a genuine smile plastered on his pretty face.

"Your highness." Chchiri said.

The prince smiled at him.

"Thank you for listening Chi, it was nice meeting you." He said before he bowed his head to the blue haired girl, but before he entirely left he smiles.

"Please take care of Nuriko for me Chi, I know she can handle herself but just in case she fails to do so, please take care of her." he said before completely leaving.

The following day is the day where the prince will depart to back to his country. The entire Suzaku seven escorts the prince as he was prepared to leave.

"Thank you all for your warm welcome." He said before approaching Nuriko and held his hands

"Nuriko.. I..thank you very much.. youmay not remember the reason I'm thanking you but.." he was cut oof when Nuriko placed a finger on his lips.

"I know" he smiled and the prince smiled as well.

"Who would've thought that, that wimpy kid I met before wil grow up to be a man like you. Made yourself strong already?" he asekd and the prince nodded happily.

"I'm happy to meet you again" Nuriko said.

"Same here" the prince smiled.

"Anyway, my offer still stands, I still want you to marry me" the prince said.

"WHAT?!" the entire Suzaku warriors was surprised.

"Arent you turned off at all? I mean, she's clumsy, she's stupid, she's super strong for a woman. You still want to marry her?" Tamahome asked.

The prince smiles.

"Your plans didnt work though" the prince smiles, telling them that he had everything figured out from the very beginning.

Nuriko sighed, it seems that there's one tiny detail that his friends forgotten that could stop all this proposal weirdness.

He smiles genuinely at the prince.

"I'm sorry I cant be your empress your majesty. I'm sorry but I'm a man." he said.

The warriors gaped as if they jsut remembered the fact. The prince's eyed almost bugged out of his head.

"Y..you're a man?" he asked.

Nuriko smiled at him.

"Yes, so I cant be your empress. I'm sorry your highness. I didnt mean to decieve you" Nuriko sincerely apologized.

The prince's silence made them think that he'd finally given up, but he suddenly smiles at Nuriko and cupped the purple haired warrior's face and smile.

"I know that Ryuuen, I had you background checked, and I dont care if your a man, I still love you" he said and in one swift move he kissed the feminine warrior right on the lips.

As he pulled away from the blushing warrior.

"Y..you pervert" Tasuki fumed, the prince then turns to Tasuki to playfully provoke the already short fused bandit.

"Bleh!" He said before happily runny away.

"See you soon Nuriko! I'll be back for you my empress!" he said before blowing a kiss to the purple haired warrior, Tasuki acts like he caught it and throw it and stepped on it.

"Dont ever try to comeback, you perverted prince, I'll fry into crisp!" the warrior shouted.

"My heart just skipped at beat for some reasons." Nuriko said, still dazed.

Tasuki turned to him, blushing heavily.

"Nuriko!"

 **The End**

 **I wrote this on wattpad also, pleaae follow me at youp**


End file.
